


Encounters and Reunions

by Kazuchii75



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazuchii75/pseuds/Kazuchii75
Summary: There was a boy who once lived with his sister and they were both orphans until one day his sister was adopted by another family leaving him alone in the orphanage where other kids bully him. He had enough of them so he escaped and stumbled across the forest of a certain town where he saw fireflies danced underneath the moon. One of them approached him, what he thought as firefly changed it's appearance as a red haired boy "I'm Rikushi! I'm a wishing star!"
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Yotsuba Tamaki, Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 4





	Encounters and Reunions

"Aya! Don't go! Please stay with nii-chan! " A bluenette shouted reaching out for his lil sis. 

"Nii-chan! --" "Let's go now Aya-chan" A woman in her 30s said and dragged the girl into the car

"AYA! AYA! " her brother tried to come to her but he was blocked by the caretakers "Taa-kun she'll be alright she's with her new family" one of them said "I'm her only family! Can't you see that!? " Tamaki said

"Stop it or I'll punish you! " the other said "Aya! Aya! Don't leave! " He continued shouting to the leaving car tears streamed from his eyes and he also saw aya from the car's window crying "enough!Go to your room and kneel on the monggo beans!"* one of the caretakers said and dragged him

He don't know how long he's been kneeling on the monggo beans and his knees are hurting but it was nothing compared to the pain that he feel in his heart now that the girl he was supposed to protect left him. Tears dropped again and he cried. "Hahahaha would you look at that! It was all talk! He's being punished because he's a bad boy! No wonder why Aya-chan left him" a kid said  
"No you're wrong! " He said back they want to tease him more but they were called and now he is alone again

After a week Aya was taken away. Other kids at the facility bullied him everytime. The caretakers didn't mind them thinking they were just playing or such. Tamaki had enough, he already lost his mother and their father abused them now his sister was taken away by some strangers. Then it clicked his mind. Why don't he escape? No one cares about him here and he needs to find his sister soon. 

Then one night he escaped. It was in the middle of the night and he was running away from that facility carrying his bag. He didn't know where to go but he kept running until all he could see are trees. He got tired and halted for a bit realizing that he ran too much. He looked at the moon admiring it's beauty and then he saw it. Tiny ball of lights are surrounding him. "woah..... Too many fireflies!" He said with an amused face. "They look like dancing.. Hahahaha I love dancing too! Look!look!" He said and did some moves. "I wish Aya would see this.... " He watched them while tears streamed down his cheeks again. 

Despite of of the blurry vision caused by his tears. That bright red light is still visible. Then the light got bigger. Tamaki closed his eyes and when he opened it the red firefly was nowhere to be seen. Instead there was a red haired boy infront of him wearing a tanabata outfit smiling brightly. "Who are you? " Tamaki asked. 

"Why are you crying? " The boy asked. "Why are you here? " Tamaki asked again "Did someone left you? Do you feel lonely? " The boy continued questioning him. Tamaki stood back 'just who is this child... Answering me with questions' "Oi I asked first! Answer Me! Where's that red firefly? " Tamaki said  
"oops! Sorry! Also I'm not a firefly! I'm a wishing star!" He puffed his cheeks after he bowed ".....a wishing star? " Tamaki asked unsure of what he just heard "Yes! Though I'm still a student! I could grant any wish! But there's a limitation though" the boy said playing with his fingers 

"prove it" Tamaki said "eh? " the boy tilted his head and tamaki found it cute "I said prove it.... i wish I have 5 king puddings" Tamaki said closing his eyes and he heard a beautiful song when he opened his eyes there are 5 puddings infront of him "Wishes doesn't work that way you know... But you want proof so there's your pudding..... Do you believe me now? " the boy asked hands on his hips "Woah it's real! Are you the one who sang? " Tamaki asked eyes sparkling while gathering the puddings 

"Y-yes.... That's how I grant wishes" The boy said looking down slightly blushing "you have a great voice! I felt fine after you sang!" Tamaki said "R-really?" the boy looked at tamaki "Yes! I'm Yotsuba Tamaki! I came from the orphanage but I escaped.... Now I want to find my sister who got adopted" the bluenette said "I see that's why you're crying....I'm Rikushi! As I said I'm still a student Hoshi jii-chan sent me down here because she wants me to fullfill 17 good wishes in order to be a full pledge wishing star! " Rikushi said "So would you help me? You're the first person who saw me in this form.....nobody should saw me like this or else the higher ups won't grant my wish! " Rikushi said

"What is your wish rikkun? " Tamaki asked still watching the fireflies dance "To be a star up there and watch over my nii-san or... Be reborn with him again.... " Rikushi said looking up "I'm finding my Lil sis too! She's the only one that I have........"Tamaki said "You want to wish for her to come with you? " Rikushi asked readying himself for another wish "Even if she's with me.... How am I supposed to give her something that she deserves.....I mean look! I'm just a homeless boy! " Tamaki said "Well you won't be unless you ask for one! " Rikushi said "How!? " Tamaki replied "Did you forgot who I am?" Rikushi said "Oh.......You're a wishing staaarrr!" Tamaki said "wish for it! Come on! " Rikushi said waiting for him to say his wishes when they heard footsteps

"Someone's here let's hide! " Tamaki said running behind a tree Rikushi transformed into a firefly "Is anyone there? " someone said. Tamaki peeped and saw an old man in his 50's he has a blonde hair and burgandy eyes and ia carrying a flashlight.Tamaki looked at Rikushi and grabbed a jar

"Hey go inside here" He said opening the jar "You'll just put me in a jar? Well..... You can't hear me anyways.... " rikushi sighed and went inside the jar Tamaki put the jar in his bag and stood up but he stepped on a branch and it made a sound. He heard footsteps of the man walking to him he peeked again and saw that he's not from the facility that he used to stay nor any authority in charge. 

"Hey show yourself!" He said Tamaki revealed himself not looking at him "What are you doing here in the middle of the night alone? Where's your parents?" The man said walking towards him "I-i don't have one..... I don't have any place to stay.... " Tamaki said "it's dangerous here come with me and stay for the night I'll bring you to an orphanage tomorrow morning, kids like you aren't supposed to be in the forest this late roaming around" He said trying to grab tamaki's hands "No! I won't go back there! " Tamaki looked at him crying 

"Please! Adopt me! I'll clean everything! I'll do everything you say just don't bring me back there! " Tamaki said bowing the man looked at him "fine..... But you have to do chores and help me everyday" The man said "Yes! Thank you so much boss! " tamaki said hugging him "O-oi come on let's go home" The man said "he even called me boss.... " he murmured tamaki looked at him "nothin" the man said "The fireflies are so beautiful....." The man said admiring them 

"So..... What's you name? " the man asked "I'm Tamaki! " the boy said and grinned "I see.... I'm Otoharu why'd you left the facility?" He asked and tamaki told him his story till they reached his house. "You can sleep there" Otoharu pointed at the door upstairs "Thank you boss! " Tamaki said "why are you calling me boss anyways.... " Otoharu said as he shrugged his head.... Well he found someone to lighten up his little home. 

Tamaki pulled out the jar and released rikushi. The little red light transformed into the boy he just talked earlier to in the woods "Ok I'll tell you things first..... I can only grant 30 wishes and we should grant 17 good wishes" Rikushi said "ok?.... So how would you know if it's good? " tamaki asked "Well if we granted a good wish then I'll glow! " Rikushi said "This is weird but awesome!" Tamaki cheered

Rikushi sighed "Won't you wish for your sister to come back? " he asked "well.... Rather than Aya coming back..... She could live her life to the fullest there with her new family.... Though...." tamaki looked at rikushi and the other tilted his head giving him a questioning look "I wish.... That Aya is well taken care of and is in good condition" Tamaki said. 

Rikushi smiled and started to sing tamaki was so amazed by his voice. When rikushi finished the two of them smiled at each other "I hope my wish came true" Tamaki said "It did! Who do you think I am! " Rikushi said both giggled but they heard a knock "Tamaki-kun I brought some change of clothes" The man said "Quick Rikkun go back in the Jar" Tamaki said opening the jar "Ri---kkun? Ah wait" Rikushi transformed into firefly and went back to the jar still wondering about the nickname Tamaki gave him.

"Here It's a little bit girly but I'll try to find decent ones.... Are you talking to someone here? " Otoharu asked looking around "Ah! I-I was...... T-talking to the firefly that I caught earlier! " Tamaki showed rikushi in the jar "H-hi?" Rikushi said but the 2 didn't hear because of course.... He was a firefly. "Oh ok....well then goodnight" Otoharu said as he walked out "Night Night Boss! " Tamaki said as he prepared for sleep placing rikushi beside him

"Night night Rikkun" He said to the jar "Goodnight Tamaki! " rikushi giggled "I hope Tenn-nii had a goodnight too" he said to himself. 

Weeks pass and tamaki got used living in the town.He met some of the residents there. There was the Barrio Doctor named Gaku and the Izumi brothers who is running an bakery, the oldest named Mitsuki and his younger brother Iori who is the same age as Tamaki. 

Tamaki and Rikushi helped them when mitsuki got sick but they don't have any money to the point that he almost died but thanks to tamaki. He wished that mitsuki will be healed. After that Tamaki and Iori became friends.... Or so Tamaki insists. 

It's been weeks and both of them granted 7 wishes already. They also help otoharu in the house chores and such. When Tamaki appeared in the village he found out that the fireflies who appeared that night were a topic. Some said that it was a sign that it'll bring luck to the people in the town

Well they granted some wishes so other residents believed that it is really true. After all there was a time that Tamaki wished to get rid of the pests in the crops. Now back to Tamaki who is currently helping otoharu fix an old car.

Otoharu told him. How he had a lovely daughter and wife.but things didn't go their way for Otoharu was arrested for a false accusations and on the day that he was supposedly be released...He killed his own cellmate after he was beated. His daughter hated him. So he was in jail for more years and when he got out...He hadn't met his daughter once.He also heard that his wife died because of her illness. Otoharu blamed himself,for being not in her daughter's side.

Tamaki wanted to repay Otoharu for all that he did for him so one night he wished that Otoharu would meet hus daughter again... Who knew the next day a fancy car stopped right infront of their house. Their neighbors shouting "Tsumu-chan is back! " and a couple of talks. 

Otoharu ran outside to see a woman in her 20's with a blonde hair and ruby eyes wearing a rather formal clothes "T-tsumugi..... " Otoharu looked at her almost crying and hugged her but Tsumugi just rolled her eyes "It was so nice to see you again! You've grown so much! " Otoharu said giving her a soft smile,the same one he would give to her in the past. "of course I'm a lawyer now I'm just here to take a look on my new project" She said firmly Otoharu released her "O-oh... Well have you eaten yet? I have---" "No thanks I already ate earlier" Tsumugi said 

Tamaki who was watching from the car otoharu and him is fixing with rikushi on his side frowned "She's kinda rude, opposite from what Boss described her as" He told Rikushi while eating the last spoon of his pudding "Maybe there's a reason why she is like that, remember that she hated Otoharu-san" Rikushi said but of course he was not heard "Who's that Boss?" tamaki asked joining them. "Ah tamaki-kun...this is Tsumugi my daughter, Tsumugi...this is Tamaki your new brother" Otoharu said 

"Mom's not here yet you already made a replacement....well it's not like I care anyways---" "N-no! I asked him to adopt me! Boss has been kind to me ever since I came to this town" Tamaki explained "Oh... Oh well sorry then... Hi there" Tsumugi said eyeing the boy

"What's that you're holding? " Tsumugi pointed at the jar "A-ah! This is my pet Rikushi! " Tamaki said showing her the jar "H-hi tsumugi-san? " Rikushi said from the jar (but ofc no one heard him ....ye u already know) Tsumugi's eyes widened "Where did you get this? " Tsumugi asked "He's been with his pet when I found him in the forest full of fireflies" Otoharu said ruffling tamaki's hair

"Interesting..." Tsumugi said softly "how come that it's red though? Is this really a firefly? " she asked "Y-yes! Though I don't know why it's red" tamaki said "well I'm going to my new office wanna come with me? " she asked the boy "Sure! But can I bring rikushi with me? " Tamaki asked "You even named it.. All right that you can bring that" Tsumugi said rolling her eyes.

"Shes saying that like I'm a hindrance how ruuuddeee Tamakiiii she's not niiiccee" Rikushi said pouting but ofc (ye u know the drill) Tamaki rode in her car leaving Otoharu because he has things to attend to.She drove them to a new facility where he met Banri .Her assistant that has a green eyes and navy blue hair and was tied in a ponytail."He seems nice" Rikushi said.

Little did Tamaki knew Tsumugi was interested in the firefly after she received the news of suddenly appearance of fireflies in the town, Even if she's reluctant to come back, she did just to investigate further about the firefly thing and also to show residents there some "kindness" and gain there trust for credibility. Maybe she'll achieve more as she thought.

Since Otoharu enrolled Tamaki in a nearby school. Tamaki told Tsumugi how excited he is to go back to school again. "Hey... You don't have school supplies right? I'll buy you some come on" Tsumugi said "why? " Tamaki asked "Well you're my brother now right? You can also call me nee-san if you want" Tsumugi winked at him."Okay Tsumu nee-san! "Tamaki smiled brightly.

After they bought things for school. They roamed around. She even bought Tamaki some king pudding.They got home and otoharu prepared dinner for them. Tsumugi was about to refuse but Tamaki grabbed her hand to forced her to join. She frowned but ate with them anyways. 

Tamaki started school the next day. Iori was his classmate to which he found being chased by bullies. He heard him trying to retort to the bullies but they just laugh him off instead. He shooed the bullies away.  
"Back off! I'll tell Tsumu nee-san about this! She's a lawyer! She'll tell the police!" He said 

They backed off and murmured. Tamaki threw them glances and some punch attempts."Wow.... What an effective threatening..." Iori deadpanned "Hey! I just saved you from them shouldn't you be thankful?" Tamaki said "Ye ye.... Thanks... " Iori said as he looked away."Geez come on! Class will start soon!" He grabbed Iori's hands and ran. 

Weeks pass and they granted 10 wishes all in all. Some are for people he met. Just. Like the man named Ryuu who is a farmer and is Gaku's(the doctor) friend. His cow got sick and can't produce that much milk. He can't give more money to his siblings and both their parents passed away. Tamaki wished that his cow would get well. Now Ryuu is selling milk to everyone in the town. Of course they aall thought it was the work of the fireflies.

Also Tamaki had fun in school except for his classmate named Haruka who loves to pick a fight with him. He onced told Tamaki to give his lunch but tamaki gave shared his lunch otoharu made for him. He even gave some to his goons some saying that he had so much for lunch. Haruka took back what he said about him giving his lunch. 

Tamaki had fun in the town.Rikushi does too despite of some bad wishes that he grants sometimes but well 7 wishes left and He could see his Tenn-nii also Tamaki from above. "Hey Tamaki.... What would you do If I'm gone.... " Rikushi asked one night "Huh? " Tamaki gave him a confused look "L-like.... What if someone took me..." He said looking down "Then I'll find rikkun! " Tamaki said as he ruffled Rikushi's head. "You're my first friend ever since I got here.... I won't let anything happen to my best friend!" tamaki said 

Rikushi giggled "thank you tamakiii" He embraced tamaki and tamaki did the same "You kinda remind me of my little sister" tamaki said as he ruffled his hair rikushi laughed. The next day they went to school and as usual Tamaki brought Rikushi together with him. After their class Tamaki played with iori and his other friends leaving his bag with rikushi inside in the corner. Then Haruka secretly opened tamaki's bag and grabbed his jar. 

"H-hey! Haruka what are you doing?" rikushi said. Haruka placed rikushi in a bottle and placed the jar back. "OIII LEMME OUT OF HEERREEEE!!!TAMAKIIIII HEEELLPP!!!!HARUKAAA DOONN'TTT" Rikushi shouted for help but ofc it just looked like he was flying round and round in the bottle "Heh that Tamaki thought he got ahead of me huh.... Let's see now that I have his pet... This pesky little firefly" Haruka said as he grinned and placed him in his bag "DON'T!!!!!TAMAKIII HEEELLPP" Rikushi shouted but no avail

Tamaki is still happily playing with iori.after playing he went home with iori.Mitsuki asking him if he wants to eat some of his cookies which of course isn't rejected by the boy. It was already late so Mitsuki and Iori offered to take tamaki home.He and otoharu thanked the brothers. He grabbed the jar from his bag. "Hahaha i played a ton today! Also I kinda noticed that Haruka is nice with me today--" When he turned around to release rikushi. There was no red light dancing at all

"R-Rikkun? RIKKUN!" tamaki ran outside trying to find hus little friend "Rikkun! Rikkun! Where are you!? " Tamaki searched in the streets, it's night and he doesn't know where he is but still he's determined to find him. 'this can't be.... No don't leave me too'tamaki thought as he ran.

"Heh.... To think that I have that brat's pet.... What the hell are you anyway.... You're strange one.... Makes me wanna smash you" the boy with a mint green hair said looking at the firefly inside his bottle

"Release me!!!! You're eviilll!!!! " Rikushi said punching the bottle "Tamakiiiii" rikushi said and he was about to cry "Oh you're here yet you didn't cook anything...You don't know how to cook? " a teen said "Ye ye I'll cook now" Haruka said "You're retorting now huh i think you need some manners you little---" Yes I'll cook now! " Haruka ran to the kitchen "H-huh? So..... Haruka is bullied by his brother too....that's why he's always picking a fight... " rikushi said

After witnessing haruka's family on dinner where they are fighting for food. Add up his alcoholic dad,rikushi realized that Haruka has his own share of problems too. Still it's not right to pick fights. After dinner haruka grabbed rikushi. "Now I'm ginna smash you... Though i wanna keep you as mine but I wonder how that brat would react if he knew that his little pest is gone" Haruka said grinning

He tried to make rikushi fall into a rock when Rikushi dropped. He was about to smash him with another rock. Luckily rikushi flew away. Haruka tried to catch him but he flew away. He roamed around trying to find Otoharu's house. "Ahhhhh Where is the way to otoharu-san's hoouusseee...Tamakiii where are youuu" Rikushi said "it's dangerous to transform into my other form...... I have to find tamaki quick! " And he ventured out to different houses.

He saw Sougo, the one who told the entire barrio about the fireflies. "Hahaha! I knew it was real! So far there are this much miracles that happened... " the white haired man said scribbling things "He's kinda crazy like everyone says but he's right" Rikushi sighed as he moved

"Rikushiiiii! " Tamaki looked at the moon, the same moon when he met rikushi "Hoshi jii-chan..... Please help me find Rikushi.... I don't want anyone to leave me anymore" He said crying  
"Hoshi jii-chaann I heard a wish! " a child with a blonde hair said "I heard it too but....it's unclear... " another child with gray hair said "I think he wished for someone to come back to him... " A boy whose hair is black byt has white tips said "Keep concentrating Nagi, Yuki, Momo" An old woman with a blonde hair said 

"Yes! Hoshi jii-chan! " All of them said in unison. Meanwhile in Takanashi household, Otoharu went to check Tamaki but the boy was nowhere to be found. His things are still there so he didn't ran away. He prepared to search for the boy that he treated like a son. "What's happening? " Tsumugi asked as she went out of her room "Tamaki-kun's missing" otoharu said

"Maybe he's just playing with his pet somewhere" Tsumugi deadpanned "He won't play this late and he knows the rules. I also checked where he usually plays but he's not there" otoharu answered "Ok fine I'll search for him too" Tsumugi said

"really? T-thanks tsumugi-kun" Otoharu said smiling a bit tsumugi already went outside and was followed by his father "let's use my car--" but she saw that her car tire is flat. "let's use this Car! Me and Tamaki-kun have been fixing this" He said as he turned the engine on Tsumugi's eyes widened

It's the car that they are fixing when she was a child.... She could still remember how her father would show her how to fix the car's engine and such. How happy they are in the past. "Tsumugi-kun! Come on! " Otoharu pulled tsumugi out of her thoughts and his daughter joined him in the car.

Memories of their family appeared in her mind. How Otoharu would play with her inside the car and teach her how to drive. How her mother would call them when it's time to eat but they will drag her instead and play with them. "Are you ok tsumugi-kun? " Otoharu asked "don't mind me we have to find Tamaki" Tsumugi said with an expressionless face. 

"Rikkuuuunnnnn! " Tamaki shouted "Nagichii, Momorin, Yukirin....Rikkun told me about you, Please! Help me find Rikkun!" He said to the moon and tear fell.

"Tamaki! Tamaki! " Rikushi shouted. He saw that there's no more people as he passed by the trees so he transformed into his child form and ran. "Tamakiiii!!! " Rikushi shouted and he somehow heard his name being shouted but he doesn't know where. So he sang.

"  
~Our feelings were interrupted by the faraway future leaving behind an illusion of your summer clothes

This platform steals the you I saw with my own eyes  
I stand there that day as you never return~

Tamaki heard a comforting song. He listened to the beautiful rythm. "Rikkun! "He ran to where he heard the voice. 

~You are different from the other people  
You may not hear me say that  
But I look behind your heart  
That alone...~

"Rikkun! " Tamaki shouted as he hugged Rikushi  
"Tamaki! Waaahhhh" Rikushi wailed "H--Ha *hic* Haruka took me! He *hic* almost smashed me into pieces!" Rikushi said crying "I'm here now! O won't let him near you anymore!" Tamaki said comforting the wailing rikushi when he himself is also crying."Come on let's go home! I think boss is worried" Tamaki said then they heard something and saw some lights.

"Someone's coming! Hurry Rikkun! " Tamaki said aa he opened the jar and rikushi transformed back into a small red light and entered the jar. "Tamaki-kun! " Otoharu shouted as he got out of the car "Why are you here!? It's already late! " Otohari asked "Rikushi got lost but now I found him---" "What" all eyes now are on tsumugi "You made us worried sick because you suddenly got lost this late and it is because you lost that pet of yours!?" Tsumugi shouted. 

Tamaki winced "I-I'm sorry Tsumugi-san.... But Tamaki's innocent!it was Haruka who kidnapped me! " Rikushi defended but ofc he's in his jar."I-I'm sorry.... Tsumu nee-san... I---" "Stop it Tsumugi-kun he just wants to find Rikushi.... He's Tamaki-kun's first friend he when he came in to the town" Otoharu said "go inside the car now tamaki-kun we'll go home " Otoharu said.

The ride home was uncomfortably silent "Do you remember the injured bird that you found? " Otoharu said "This is no time for that" Tsumugi said "I know I've been a failure of a father to you tsumugi-kun.... I'm really sorry I---" "Tsumu nee-san his cellmates beated him! So if he was not in jail for more years, He's supposedly dead by now! It's not his fault too because he's trying to protect someone! " Tamaki explained "Tamaki-kun" Otoharu said

"Stop it! You don't know how I felt when you're in jail! You left us! " Tsumugi shouted "Boss! There's a truck! " Tamaki shouted "You can't even drive a car! Give me that" Tsumugi tried to steal the control "No tsumugi-kun it's dangerous!" otoharu said.The car zigzagged in the road and hit a tree.

"Tamaki? Wake upp!!!! Otoharu-san! Tsumugi nee-san! Wake up! " Rikushi said but what can he do if he's only in his jar "hnnn" Tsumugi woke up first "H-hey wake up..... T-tamaki.... " She looked around and grabbed her phone dialing some hospital number "P-please wake up.... " She said crying "I'm s-sorry! I'm sorry..... Please... Please!" She said holding her father's hands the same when she held her mom on her last minutes. 

When the ambulance arrived they placed Otoharu and Tamaki in a stretcher for the ambulance to carry to the hospital. Tsumugi held rikushi's jar tightly "Tamaki! Otoharu-san! Please be safe! " Rikushi prayed "Hoshi jii-chan! I wish they are safe! " Rikushi said.

While the doctors are treating them. Tsumugi suddenly remembered some memories of her family in the past but she felt her phone vibrated and saw a name "Yaotome Sousuke" as the caller and accepted it "Dear Tsumugi... How was the---" "No need I won't do it. Close the deal with Mr. Tsukumo you know he's dangerous yet you engaged with him! I'm not doing anything! I'm quitting" Tsumugi said.

"You can't do tha--" She end the call and looked at rikushi "T-tsumugi nee-san" Rikushi cried. "I'm sorry if I said.some things...... I hope tamaki's alright.... Dad too.... " She said guilt spreading in her face "Don't worry Tsumugi nee-san! They'll be fine! " rikushi said "Who are the guardians of Tamaki-kun? " the doctor asked Tsumugi raised her hands "I'm his adopted sister" She said "Ok come here" the doctor said and they entered the room.

"he's in a stable condition now though he might experience trauma when he wakes up" the doctor said Tsumugi ruffled Tamaki's hair a bit "He has some injuries too and it needs a lot of rest now please excuse me. The doctor left her "even you got involved......" She said "I bet rikushi's worried for you" tsumugi said placing his jar in his table.

She heard nurses and doctors cramming "We'll have to hurry before it's too late! " One of them said "Hang in there mister " other said.....tsumugi looked outside and saw that they are heading to the operating room where he last saw her father. "Please.... Please.... Pleaseee.... " tsumugi cried. 

"Tamaki you just woke up! " rikushi in his human form said "hide! Somebody might see you!" tamaki said which the boy followed "I'm fine! I'm strong after all! Now I'll make a wish" Tamaki said "I wish Boss would survive" He said rikushi smiled and started singing the song. After the song they both smiled for Rikushi glowed. "3imore good wish! " tamaki said "Yaaayy!! " Rikushi cheered "shhh someone might approach us! " Tamaki said.

He can see a doctor talking to tsumugi and tsumugi ran inside the room.rikushi transformed back into a firefly and went out of their hiding place."D-dad..... I'm sorry...... "Tsumugi said crying tamaki took a peek "They might actually reconcile at this point!" Tamaki said. He went back to his room before the nurses found out that he roamed around.

Days passed and otoharu regained consciousness.He and Tsumugi reconciled and Tamaki is glad for them but someone from the facility went to him saying that he was the lost child. They said that he should be returned but Tsumugi refused to saying that they'll legally adopt him. They all agreed and now he is really part of their family. 

"Tamaki.... Instead of calling me boss... Why not call me Dad too? " Otoharu said. Tamaki smiled "I love you Dad! " He said as he hugged him "hahaha hey careful you might touch my wounds" otoharu said Tsumugi giggled at them. "Hello there I'm here to check on Takanashi-san" A teen with a pinkish hair wearing a doctor's coat said. His nametag shows that he is a trainee. "I'll just check your wound if I may" He said politely and otoharu nodded. 

It's not that long when both of them got released.They made their way back to their home. The following night Tamaki released rikushi from his jar. "Only one more Rikkun and you'll be a full pledge wishing star soon! " Tamaki said "but.... That means you'll leave right? " Tamaki said "...yes but! I'll make sure to watch you from above!or you could meet me when I got reincarnated!we'll still see each other again! " Rikushi said.

Tamaki wiped his tears "promise? " Tamaki held out his pinky finger and rikushi did the same "pinky promise" rikushi said "now what's the last wish? " Rikushi smiled "You've been wishing things for others now... Give this last wish for you" rikushi said "rikkun..... Then.... I wish that I'll meet Aya again! " Tamaki said.

Tamaki looked at rikushi as he started to sing. He listened to his song as it is the last time he'll hear of it. After he finished the song rikushi smiled at him. Not long after a car stopped by Tamaki ran rikushi in his firefly form following him "I'll transfer the custody to you...I got into some circumstances and I can't just bring her back to the orphanage" A man said "She's a nice girl too! " he said

"But.... " Tsumugi said the man opened the door and revealed a child with a hair just a darker shade of tamaki's hair "I-I'm Aya! Nice to meet you! " The girl said as she bowed. Tamaki ran into her "Aya! " he hugged her "N-nii-chan!? " the girl said "You know her tamaki? " Tsumugi asked "I think she is his little sister whom he got separated to" Otoharu said tsumugi sighed "Then move the custody to him and it's a deal" tsumugi said to the man as she pointed to otoharu "Yes yes! " the man said. 

"does it mean that you adopted aya too? " Tamaki asked.tsumugi and otoharu smiled "welcome to the family Aya-chan" otoharu said. "please take care of me! " Aya said as she bowed.

"Tamaki look! I glowed again! B-but it's the last one! " Rikushi said. Tamaki saw him so he ran somwhere "I'll be back! " Tamaki shouted and otoharu just sighed.when they got to a place with no people rikushi transformed into a boy again. 

"I'll be going up now Tamaki... Thanks for everything" Rikushi said "I'll make sure to watch over you and Aya! " He said as he hugged tamaki "I'll miss you rikkun" tamaki hugged back he held back his tears "go grant other wishes" tamaki said as rikushi floated up "I'll watch over you! " he said "Let's meet if I got reincarnated! I'll introduce my twin! " Rikushi said tamaki nodded and they smiled at each other before rikushi disappeared above.


End file.
